She Saw Her Through The Steam In The Showers
by slytherin-tongues
Summary: Ginny saw her through the steam, the outline of her body as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. --- Ginny had never expected it to happen... it just did... WARNING: FEMSLASH Ginny WeasleyAngelina Johnson


Ginny saw her through the steam, the outline of her body as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. --- Ginny had never expected it to happen... it just did... WARNING: FEMSLASH Ginny Weasley/Angelina Johnson

_**She Saw Her Through The Steam In The Showers**_

Ginny wiped her forehead with the sleave of her robes. She'd just finished doing some Quidditch practice and she was completely exhausted. She had her broom in her hand and she was headed towards the changing rooms to have a quick shower before heading up to the Great Hall for dinner. She entered the Gryffindor changing rooms and started to pull off her robes. It was as she was stepping out of them that she heard a noise behind her. She turned in the direction of the showers and though the steam she could see the outline of a girl rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. Ginny meant to look away, she really did, but the arched back and long legs of the girl in the shower had Ginny transfixed. She stood gazing into the steam with her robes at her feet wearing nothing but a tight white singlet and her favourite black pants. Wondering who the girl in the showers was, she realised that it could only be one person – Angelina Johnson, the only other female Quidditch player on the Gryffindor team. Ginny shook herself back to reality and started unbraiding her long plait. Her hair was long and of a reddish orange colour. She had thought of dyeing it before but she felt that her hair colour was an important part of who she was. When she was done she pulled the hair elastic out of her ponytail and let her waist-length hair tumble over her back. She shook her hair out; she had always loved how liberating it felt to let her hair down after having it up all day.

When Ginny finished she realised that the water in the shower had stopped. Looking up she noticed Angelina looking over at her from the showers. She had a towel wrapped around her chest and curled under to hold it up. The towel only reached the tops of her legs and Ginny couldn't help but admire her beautifully sculpted legs, smooth and toned from so much training. Angelina was watching her as though appraising her. She seemed amused and she had that trademark twinkle in her eyes (one that could almost challenge Dumbledore's). Suddenly she spoke, startling Ginny.

"I saw you flying out there today, your really quite good". She said encouragingly.

"Oh, ummm thanks", Ginny mumbled feeling embarrassed to be being praised by a player as good as Angelina.

"Don't underestimate yourself Ginny, you have real potential", Angelina persisted, "If you keep practicing you could even make team Captain when Harry leaves".

"Oh wow", breathed Ginny, then as an afterthought "but I doubt it, I'll never be as good as you".

Angelina just laughed as this response. She lifted one of her long tanned fingers and tapped her temple. "Its all in here Ginny, its all in here".

Ginny understood what she meant but wasn't convinced it was true She'd never be as good as Angelina, true she was quite a talented chaser but she didn't fly with the graceful ease that Angelina did. She couldn't catch the Quaffles with the same deft skill as the girl standing in front of her could.

"That's easy for you too say Angelina, your perfect", Ginny said before she could stop herself.

Suddenly Ginny felt very self-conscious standing there in nothing but her singlet and shorts. She grabbed her towel and throwing it over her shoulders she turned to retreat into a shower stall. Just as she was about to reach the showers she felt Angelina's hand on her arm. Angelina pulled her around to face her.

"Ginny, why are you trying to get away from me?" Angelina's expression was almost hurt. "I promise I don't bite... much". She seemed to be attempting to lighten the mood.

"I'm not trying to get away from you"; Ginny lied, desperately trying to backpaddle. "I just... I just"; Ginny tried to think of what she was _just_ doing. Sighing she gave up and fell silent.

Angelina carefully studied the younger girl's expression; she looked intimidated and nervous. Angelina couldn't help but feel bad; she had only been trying to help. She really did think Ginny was a good Quidditch player. So why was she blocking her out?

Suddenly Angelina realised, she noticed the was that Ginny's eyes flicked down to her shoes every time Angelina tried to make eye-contact. Ginny wasn't intimidated she was scared, and Angelina knew why. It was so simple – no wonder Ginny found it so hard to take a compliment from her. She knew now and she knew what to do about it.

Before she knew what was happening Ginny felt Angelina's lips pressed against hers. It was such a shock and so unexpected that she reeled backwards knocking into a bench and abruptly sitting down on it as it took her knee's out. She looked up and saw Angelina looking over at her. She looked pleased with herself. Please with herself for working out that this was exactly what Ginny wanted. Of course then the worry started to creep into Angelina's face. She knew she was wondering if she had just done the wrong thing. Ginny was still reeling from the impromptu kiss so Angelina's worried look went unnoticed for quite a few seconds. Finally regaining her composure Ginny stood up. Knowing full well what she was about to do. Walking over to Angelina she was about to grab her when Angelina said "Wait".

Wait? What kind of reaction was that, thought Ginny but she stopped all the same. "Yes?" she inquired raising an eyebrow at Angelina.

"I just want to make sure your ok with this", said Angelina, always the good girl.

"Oh hell yes I am" was what Ginny wanted to reply but instead she just nodded her head.

Assuming it was the end of the conversation and not really caring if it wasn't Ginny wrapped her arm around the back of Angelina's head and pulled her into a hungry kiss. She wrapped her other arm around the middle of her back and pushed Angelina hard into the wall. The cold brick against her hand was a shock and sent a jolt through her body.

Angelina was very taken aback when she was roughly thrown up against the wall by the surprisingly strong Weasley who was currently pushing her tongue into the depths of her mouth. Taking on the submissive role Angelina let the younger girl explore her mouth by parting her lips. She enjoyed the feeling of Ginny's warm body pushing against her own. It contrasted well with the cold bricks against her back. She couldn't take it much longer, she felt like she was going to explode if she stayed like this for much longer. So the next time she felt Ginny's tongue flick into her mouth she caught it, enveloping it in the soft cacoon of her lips. She relaxed the pressure on Ginny's tongue and slowly let it slide out of her lips. She could feel the girl's satisfaction in the way that Ginny's thigh pressed harder against her own.

Ginny could fell the heat run though her body like a supper shot of adrenalin when Angelina's lips wrapped themselves around her tongue. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Sure she'd kissed guys before and even a girl or two but it had never been as intense as this before. As she was thinking this she noticed Angelina's hand creeping up her shirt. She loved the feel of her soft silky hands against her skin. As Angelina's hand passed over a sensitive spot on her stomach, Ginny felt a shiver run down her spine.

Angelina was far from inexperienced at this, but touching and kissing Ginny's soft white skin felt somehow different, more... electric. It was like running her hand over a surface that was charged with a low voltage currency. It made her fingers tingle. Slipping her hand further under Ginny's cotton singlet Angelina purposely skirted around Ginny's breasts and reached around to her back. She knew she was teasing but she couldn't resist. When she heard a moan escape Ginny's lips, she laughed to herself. She brought her other arm up from her side and slipped it under Ginny's singlet too and in one swift movement she broke the kiss and swept the singlet over Ginny's head. She admired the prize she had uncovered. Ginny's breasts were as pale like the rest of her skin but they looked amazingly soft. Angelina guess she was about a B cup judging from the fact that even without a bra the younger girl's breasts sat perfectly perky in the middle of her chest. Two soft pink nipples positioned perfectly in the middle. Angelina wanted more than anything to ravish Ginny's body then and there, but she had better ideas.

The shirt trick Angelina had played was quite a tease, Ginny had moaned in annoyance when she had slipped her hands around to Ginny's back not touching her boobs. The before Ginny knew what was happening she was shirtless. Very tricky indeed. Now she was standing still as Angelina admired her. Ginny's self consciousness had flown out the window the minute Angelina had kissed her and all she could think about now was when there mouths would connect again. Then she felt Angelina's hands on her shoulders. She was pushing her backward into one of the shower stalls. Angelina tuned the water on and got the temperature right, before turning to face away from Ginny and remove her towel. Ginny was under no impression that Angelina's back being to her had anything to do with modesty. She knew she was just being a giant tease. Ginny looks at the girl's back and ass. She was tan all over, as in the kind of tan you can only get from sunbaking with no clothes on. Ginny couldn't resist any longer and putting her arm on Angelina's shoulder she turned the older girl around. God had definitely been kind to Angelina. She indeed had no visible tan line, which was not however the best part. Angelina's breasts were small and perky. They had to be no bigger than an A, but with all the Quidditch Angelina played that would be a good thing. The most amazing part of Angelina's body however was her stomach. It was flat and toned so you cold see the outline of every lean muscle under the golden brown skin. Her stomach was not only amazing in how fit it was but it also managed to stay looking very feminine on Angelina. Ginny reached out and ran her fingers along the soft skin of the stomach. Her fingers observed each and every bump and indent. When she was done she pulled her hand away and slowly slipped out of her shorts. She joined Angelina under the warm stream of water coming from the pulsing showerhead.

Angelina pulled Ginny close to her so that her back was against her stomach. She wrapped both arms around Ginny and let the water run over them while she kissed and nuzzled the back and sides of her neck. She felt like she could stay here forever, just holding Ginny in her arms. Suddenly she felt Ginny's arm running up the back of her thigh. The thrill of being touched sent a shiver up her spine and she let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Removing one hand from Ginny's waist she very slowly began to run it up her stomach towards her chest. When the reacher her breast she began making slow circles around Ginny's nipple with her thumb. She could feel the muscles tighten in Ginny's body and she began to slowly speed up the circles. When she knew Ginny couldn't take it any longer she turned her around, pushed her up against the wall and replaced her thumb with her mouth. The gasp that escaped Ginny's lips could have been heard a block away. Making slow circles again Angelina licked and sucked Ginny's nipples in tern. As the tiny pink dots grew bigger Angelina nipped one with her teeth instigating a jolt through Ginny's body accompanied by a squeal of pleasure. Ginny obviously not wanting to get too excited to return the favour flipped Angelina around reversing the roles and went to work in much the same manner as Angelina had. Not that Angelina would have noticed what Ginny was doing anyway because she was so turned on someone could have walked in right then and she would have told Ginny to keep going.

Ginny was enjoying pleasing Angelina; it made her feel good to have perfect Angelina Johnson squirming beneath her mouth. Ginny slowly moved her kisses up to her mouth, nipping her collarbone and neck on the way, each time causing Angelina to emit a very unladylike yelp. When she made it to her goal she bit gently on Angelina's bottom lip before pushing hard against her mouth and proceeding to commence a fierce battle of the tongues. Slowly Ginny ran her hand down the front of Angelina's body heading towards the only place so far left untouched. Angelina was distracted by what their mouths were doing so she didn't noticing anything until Ginny pinched her clit, hard. She actually screamed (thank god they were far from the castle), and her hips involuntarily bucked forward against Ginny's hand. Calmly Ginny went to work writing her name on Angelina's clit. G. I. N. N. Y. W. E. A. S. L. E. Y. She finished the Y with a swirl that caused Angelina's already heavy breathing to speed up even more-so. Smiling to herself Ginny slipped two fingers into Angelina and dropped down to her knees. Taking a deep breath she moved forward and put her mouth where her fingers had been spelling her name only seconds before. When she knew Angelina was about to come she softly bit down on her Clit. That was it Angelina's knee's went weak and she fell forward into Ginny's waiting arms. Ginny looked down at Angelina whose eyes were closed in ecstasy and grinned and thought cheekily to herself _"I brought perfect Angelina to her knee's"_.

Angelina's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at what for the moment she could only describe as the most amazing girl in the world. Ginny was looking down at her and all she could think was "woah..." Slowly she pulled herself into a sitting position and tried to regain her composure. No way was she going to let this favour go un-returned. She stood up and let the water run over her for a minute before offering her hand to Ginny and pulling her up.

Ginny knew what was coming next, she could see the predatorily look in Angelina's eyes. She knew she was not going to leave this shower-stall unsatisfied. She was so turned on from before that she knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge, she just hopped Angelina would start with something good. She need not have worried. Angelina pushed her up against the wall and strait away slipped two fingers into Ginny who gasped and ran her fingernails down Angelina's back. Angelina's fingers were working there magic and when her thumb started to draw circles on Ginny's clit she knew she couldn't hold off much longer. She was drawing deep ragged breaths and trying to keep control of her body which seemed to be getting harder and harder by the second. Suddenly it was as though Angelina had just pressed a button. Ginny had her first screaming orgasm and clutched to Angelina for dear life.

For the fist time in about half and hour Ginny spoke. "w... w... what was _that_?" Stammered Ginny looking up into Angelina's twinkling eyes.

"That Ginny darling was your G-spot" grinned Angelina, glad that she had done something that Ginny didn't even know about, let alone had done to her before.

"Well whatever it was, Oh. My. God". Stated Ginny as Angelina turned off the water.

"Well we better get dress, we are very late for dinner". Angelina said snapping Ginny right back to reality.

"Uh, yeah I guess so". Agreed Ginny, reaching out for her pants which she then proceeded to slip on.

Angelina grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself again and Ginny followed her out of the changing rooms. They re-dressed in silence, Ginny not realising that she was putting her Robes on backwards. When she realised what she'd done she looked up to see if Angelina had noticed and sure enough she was quietly giggling to herself. When they were both dressed and had quickly checked themselves in the mirror, Angelina slung her backpack onto her back and waited for Ginny to do the same. As they walked though the door back out onto the Quidditch pitch they caught each other's eye.

"Seeya tomorrow", winked Angelina, smirking as she ran off towards the castle.


End file.
